Who In The World?
by rockmusic14
Summary: A really weird crack where the world of Kuroshitsuji and Hetalia crash together! Rated T 'cos later chapters MIGHT have strong language. Ideas are appreciated! -I am merely a sadistic reaper.-
1. Chapter 1

Who In The World?

Germany stared, feeling a blue background form behind him. Japan stared, obviously wanting to voice an opinion, but keeping it back. Italy stared, question marks popping out of his head. China stared, looking serious at how there was a new country in the conference room. Russia stared, smiling at how there was an evil aura radiating off the new country. America stared, thinking about whether the new country was going to join the Alliances or the Axis- powers. England stared, his eyes entirely white and his mouth hanging open. France stared, a large sweat drop rolling down his forehead. Holy Roman Empire was somewhere in his house, chatting with some girls. Switzerland was in the supermarket, looking for cheese. Austria was at some concert, playing the piano. All the countries were doing different things, from Poland to Romano, but most attention was directed to the Axis-powers and the Alliances, who had a new country in the room.

"So... who are you?" Germany finally decided to be a brave soldier and ask.

"Please excuse my silence. I am Makai," the new country replied politely, putting a hand up to his heart. "I was sent here by my master, London, whose human name is Ciel Phantomhive." He frowned a bit, knowing clearly that his master was turned into a demon and is no longer a human, but soon shook it off.

"Makai? Sounds Japanese. Don't mind translating it, Japan?" Germany requested.

"Yes, it is Japanese. It means 'Demon world'." Japan answered, looking serious and a little confused.

"...Demon world..."

The statement immediately started an uproar.

"EHHH?" (Germany)

"He has such a heart-pleasing aura... he must enjoy hurting others too. To think I could team up with a demon!" (Russia)

"Ve~ what's a demon?" (Italy)

"I've studied magic for years, and none of my researches said that demons existed!" (England)

"Oh? England! I never knew you were interested in magic!" (America)

"This is freaking me out! My beautiful hair will all fall out by freakish stuff at this rate!" (France)

"Never mind your hair. He's a foreigner! We must treat him respect! Would you like to try one of my famous dumplings?" (China)

"Yes. Demon..." Japan's voice trailed off. "I never knew demons exist either."

"Yes, I am, in fact, a demon." Makai sighed, disappointed that there was someone else who understood Japanese, and blew his cover. "Since you all now know about the existence of demons, I guess there is no point in keeping it secret. My master, London, is also a demon."

Everyone stood in awe. Finally, France decided to ask the demon country (Or world, it's all the same to me!) a question.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of which, what's your human- I mean, demon name? Mine's Francis Bonnefoy."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland." England said.

"Alfred F. Jones!" America said.

"Kiku Honda," Japan said.

"Ve~ Feliciano Vargas!" Italy said.

"My name is Ivan Braginski," Russia said.

"Yao!" China said.

"Name's Ludwig!" Germany said.

"It's great to learn all of your names," Makai acknowledged, smiling devilishly. "I am Sebastian Michaelis."

**WOOHOO! Sebastian appears! Now, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on the reviews! Three bad reviews that has no 'I mean no offence' or anything with manners and I won't update anymore, nor am I going to make another fanfic, okay? Thank you very much for reading! Ideas are very much appreciated! Bye~**

**I am merely a sadistic reaper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**HOORAY! Someone reviewed~ Now, let's see... **

**Review reply-**

**Yeah, maybe I'll add the explanation in this chapter. Reviews are appreciated~ And Yutaka, I'll try to add in some violence in the next chapter. And I'll be writing this chapter with England as the main character.**

Chapter 2: An Explanation

" Uh... England?" England jumped slightly at the sound of Germany's voice.

" Y-yeah?" England stuttered. It was still morning, and England didn't expect Germany to be up already. But then again, Germany was a military soldier, and soldiers in Germany are probably trained to wake up early. " N-need something?"

"Eh... I just wanted to know... isn't London part of England?" Germany asked. England suddenly realized that he hadn't noticed that before. If Makai's "master" is London, wouldn't that mean that Makai is his property?

_No, wait... I'll have to check with Makai first. _

" Let's ask Makai, then." England tried to sound calm, but inside, he was burning with curiosity.

_**A few moments later...**_

"G-get me another darn g-glass," England demanded. Germany looked down at the drunk country.

"Oh, drunk already? That's fast."

"Shut t-that mouth of * hiccup * yours," England shouted, flinging his empty glass of beer at Germany, who dodged just in time. " M-my drinkin' problems aren't any * hiccup * of yours, mate."

"Woah, there. How about we stop around now, eh?" Germany raised his hand to England's forehead. "You look like you can do with a quick nap."

"W-what nonsense are y-you * hiccup * talkin' about? I-I-I can handle at l-least three more glasses of b-b-beer." England slumped to one side, banging on the table.

"Okay, no need for overkill. We're supposed to be looking for Makai, right?" Germany reminded.

"Th-that Makai can go to h-hell. B-besides, it was * hiccup * y-your idea t-to stop for a d-d-drink. I w-wanna go for a-another * hiccup * round!" England wailed.

"He has already gone to hell, he's a demon..." Germany mumbled under his breath.

_**A few MORE moments later...**_

"Ugh... shouldn't have drunk too much." England clutched his stomach in pain.

"Told you." Germany had a small vein on his forehead, obviously annoyed with what happened at the bar.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was _drunk_! How would I have controlled?" England insisted, still clutching his stomach.

"Whatever. Let's just look for Makai," Germany answered quickly, walking stiffly.

"Okay, then. Ah, there he is!" England pointed towards the conference room. The door was open, and inside, they could clearly see the raven-haired demon writing something on the chalkboard.

"Excuse us, Makai, we were just wondering... If your master was London, and with the fact that London is part of England, does that mean that you are the property of England?" Germany wasted no time, getting straight to the point. The demon looked up, and suddenly, his eyes started glowing bright red.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I belong only to my master, and no one else." His eyes were flashing with anger, butter knives suddenly sliding out of his sleeves and into his grasp.

"EHH! SCARY!" England jumped up in fright, his stomachache entirely forgotten. "DON'T HURT US! WE'RE SORRY!" He screamed.

"Uh... I- I'm sorry too..." Germany had an entirely different character from England. "I-I-I'm r-really sorry i-if I- I o-o-offended y-you..." He stuttered in fright.

All of a sudden, Makai calmed down, his eyes back to normal and his butter knives slipping out of his hands.

"I'm sorry. I should be the one apologizing for the outburst. I just seemed to have gotten overly-protective of my master." He placed his hand over his heart. "Ah, you noticed? Now I really wished my master had listened to me and pick a different country. I shall tutor him about different countries once I get back. It is simple, really." Makai calmly answered. Both England and Germany stared.

"So... he wasn't a country from start?"

_~END~_

**A/N:**

**Yeah, lame ending, I know. I was really just trying to concentrate some humor in this fanfic, that's all. Yutaka, maybe you should review every chapter from now on, and then I will give my reply to your review. Of course, other people are free to review themselves~**

**I am merely a sadistic reaper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update, guys! Well, here's the third chapter. One of you actually PMed me an idea! Thank you, person whom I think his/her identity shouldn't be known to the public for your privacy! Now, on to the story!This is written with Japan as the main character.**

Chapter 3: An Argument

"WHAT THE HELL!" France shouted. "YOU'RE NOT A COUNTRY!"

Makai just sighed. "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm a demon. I'm not sure, but I don't think demon countries exist. Only demons _and_ countries." He pointed out matter-of-factly. "As much as humans exist."

"Ve~is something wrong?" Italy, who was entirely unaware of the situation, asked.

"Italy... best you stay out of this. There's a packet of pasta on the top shelf to the right in the kitchen. You can make yourself lunch." Germany answered quickly. "We'll join you shortly."

"Really, Doitsu? Thank you!" Italy happily skipped out of the conference room.

"Well, that isn't very surprising, now that you mention it. Oh well, guess I can't team up with you. But you are still our guest, da?" Russia said calmly.

"How can we still keep him in here? He lied to us! We should kick him out right now!" America demanded furiously.

_This is getting serious. I've never seen America this angry before._ Japan thought in his head.

"Calm down, America. Sure, he lied to us, but we chose to believe him! It is also our fault, aru!" China pointed out.

"I support China." Germany said.

"Me too. It is, in fact, true, da?" Russia said.

"Really? Thanks, aru!" China said.

"Not me. I actually think America has a point, as much as I hate to admit it." England said.

"Well, although I'm siding with England if I say this, I support America." France said.

"So there!" America said.

"What about you, Japan?" Russia asked. Japan then realized that both sides were equal. It was all down to him to decide.

"Hmm..." This was a tough decision. "I think..."America did have a point, but so did China. Then, he suddenly had an idea.

"I think that a game of Jan-ken can decide it!" Japan finally said.

"...Eh?"

Just then, a strong aura of royalty filled the room. As everyone stared in awe, a 13-year-old boy wearing some Victorian Era clothing stepped into the room. He had an eye patch covering his right eye.

"Good afternoon, Bocchan. What brings you here?" Makai suddenly asked.

"Well, I came here to see how you were doing, only to see that you were in quite a pickle." The boy said.

"Uh... Don't mind me asking, but who are you?" France finally asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive. But I'm also known as the Queen's guard dog. But in this case, I'm London." He replied, making everyone gasp in shock.

"London... Makai's master..." England whispered.

"I don't think that just a game of Jan-ken can decide it. Tomorrow, we shall hold a court session right in this room. Then, we can finally see if Seba- I mean, _Makai_ can stay." London said. America was about to object, but Makai stood in front of him, five butter knives in each hand. It was enough to keep America quiet.

"So, what time do we come here?" Russia asked curiously.

"6 'o clock." London answered.

"Alright, then. 6 'o clock." Germany agreed.

"Ve~what did I miss?" Italy suddenly popped out of the kitchen and into the room.

**A/N:**

**Yay! Ciel appears~ Yea, I know that in the first chapter, I forgot to make China say 'Aru!' at the end of every chapter. Chapter 3! Yeah, and I know that it's really cliffy. RANDOM ITALY POPS OUT OF KITCHEN! Lol. Kay, that's all!**

**I am merely a sadistic reaper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Aw, I didn't get any ideas. Oh, well, I don't think I'll need any, considering how obvious the answer is. I'm really sorry for the late post! This really isn't written as anyone as the main character, although the ending has a bit of Japan. Gasp, spoilers! Well, then, off to the story!**

**Whoa, wait, wait, wait! I almost forgot the disclaimer that I've been forgetting for the past three chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Yeah, I bet you could see that coming. **_**Now**_** we're going to the story!**

Chapter 4: A final conclusion

"Court is now in session!" London shouted, banging a small wooden pedestal with a wooden hammer.

"Why is _he_ the judge?" France grumbled.

"Don't complain, it could have been worse." England answered back, flashing a glance at Germany.

"Witness, please continue your testimony." London said, looking at America.

"Okay. We had noticed the new 'country' in the conference room, and welcomed him. As it turned out, he was not any country, but a demon country. Further on, he was proven to not be a country-"

"Objection!" China shouted, raising his hand.

"You shall be heard." London said.

"He was not proven, but just careless! It does not mean that anyone had investigated on him, aru!" China pointed out.

"Your objection shall be recorded." London said, gesturing to Japan to take down the notes.

"Thank you, sir, aru." China then lowered his hand.

"Well, please continue." London stared back at America.

"Okay, he was _realised_ not to be a country, and making everyone become confused-"

"Objection!" China once again raised his hand.

"Sustain, I don't want another objection right after one." London answered simply. "Please continue."

"Yeah, so everyone chose sides, but Japan could not choose which side he should support, thus making both sides equal." America finished.

"I see. But, I must tell you that your argument was not politically correct." London told him. "What proof is there that he is not permitted to be in the conference room?"

"He said out loud that he wasn't a country!" America snorted.

"Yes, but all because the defendant isn't a country, does it really mean that he cannot enter?" London challenged.

"YES!" America shouted.

"Show me proof that only countries are allowed into the conference room." London answered.

"It was a conference room built for countries!" England said.

"It was used by only countries for centuries!" France said.

"That doesn't mean that no one else can enter!" Germany argued.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" London shouted, slamming the wooden hammer against the wooden pedestal. Everyone immediately became silent.

"It is true that the room was meant for countries, but there wasn't a sign placed that said that only countries can enter, therefore there is no proof. I am now ready to give my verdict." London turned to Makai. "I find the defendant 'Sebastian Michaelis' innocent." And with that, he rose from his chair and walked out of the courtroom.

"Well, that was interesting. It's nice to see everyone engage in activities like this." Russia commented.

"Ve~really?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, I do." Suddenly, there was a scary aura surrounding Russia. "Although it was sad that there wasn't a rule that I could beat up whoever lost to the argument. It would've been fun to whack America again and again with my water pipe." Russia smiled.

With that, Italy grew pale and pulled out his white flag.

Japan sighed. "Well, at least it's all over now." Reading the atmosphere, he could tell not to point out to Russia to not think so sadistically, or he might go 'Kolkolkol...' as expected. He sighed once more before exiting the courtroom.

**A/N:**

**Whew! This is longer than the other chapters. Well, I need you readers to give me your opinion; should I continue this fanfic, or should I stop right here, in this chapter? Please give me your opinion in your reviews! Thanks! Oh, and my sister wanted me to stop my usual catchphrase, but I don't feel like listening to her, so I'll change the catchphrase every time to make it more interesting. Sorry, sister.  
><strong>

**I am merely a symmetrical Russian.  
><strong>


	5. SPECIAL NOTE

A special note

I'm really sorry for those who were really anticipating for the next chapter, but there won't be a chapter five. There WILL be a continuous for this fanfic called "Out Of This World" that's a continuous for this fanfic. However, looking on the bright side, I will host a Hetalia Truth Or Dare game! It'll be called "Truth Or Dare, Hetalia Style!" of which you can just send in your dares by review! Of course, please limit your Yaoi dares, I'm not really a fan of it... thank you for understanding!

My sister got really mad at me for my catchphrase, so from now on, I won't use it. -_-


End file.
